Prince of Evil
by Reverse's Archive
Summary: The son of All of One has a rather difficult path ahead of him. And does what ever he wants to survive.


**Disclaimer; All Right and copyright material of Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Prologue**

All for One is a name both feared and respected since 'Quirks' first quirks appeared. Quirks were like cancer at that time, crime rate enormously gone up.

I was the cure to that cancer, the order to that chaotic society.

And look at what people had done for him in return, named him a 'villain', cast me out like a tool that had done its purpose and they don't even write down my deeds, That he had done for the world. Then his brother's accursed quirk had become a problem, but every time he found 'The Holder' they had already passed it on. The 'Current Holder' All Might or Toshinori Yagi had been there when I killed the previous holder, I believe her name was Shimura Nana . I would have killed him, if it wasn't for 'Gran Torino' being there and running away with him.

'All Might' he thought with rage, he haves started taking down his friends and allies. As revenge for what I had done to his master.

But now is not the time to think about him. Right now, he had to think about, he dares say 'son'. 'Son' he though with confusion, I ever thought about staring a family, sure I had sleeps with many women, but they never once got pregnant.

I have an adopted son who hates heroes as much as I do. But I found him when he was 4 and in an ally crying after he awakened his quirk and accidentally killing his mother and father and no heroes showed up to save him. Or anyone for that matter. Now he sees me a father-like figure.

Shimura Tenko, Shimura Nana's grandson and a key piece to tearing down, The Symbol of Peace.

"Sir", His Doctor, a man with glasses, has a moustache and a bald head. He wears a button up white coat with a light brown sweater underneath it with blue jeans and dark blue shoes with white stripes.

"Mistress Reiko has passed away" he said, "Should we put the child up for adoption". All of One doesn't even acknowledge or looks at him. It would be a nice and happy life for the child to grow up with a caring family. But what if he has his quirk then, it would cause trouble for the child. He would be bullied a school and maybe a home and neighborhood for having a 'villain' Quirk. And I Know what it's like to bullied for having a quirk that steals quirks. And should he want to become a hero.

Then he would be a problem to him and needed to care of, and I have no problem with killing children, but he's 'her' child. And I have no wish of destroy the last remnants of her. 'I wish she called me to tell me about being pregnant and not keep quiet about it', he though sadly.

'I was only away for a year and I never knew she had been pregnant while I was away on my 'business trip'. Kurogiri was in charge of her well being and should have informed me about her condition'. Sigh, 'I miss her already, She doesn't deserve to die young'. He sigh again, 'I need to punish my subordinates, so there wouldn't be any more insubordination'. His thoughts were washed away as the new-born babe started to cry and I know that there cries for it's mother. I felt sorry for him to lose the person that would have loved him more than anything in the world just as he was born.

Nishimura Reiko was a woman who knew and what he is. But still loved him and traveling to places with him. When I was with I forgot about all my problems, she make me feel like home when I was with her. She loved admiring heroes and watch them saving people, but she chooses him over them and that warms his heart. I hope she at least she got to spend some of her last moments with her son.

I walks over to the babe and pick him up and look into him, eyes that is watery from the crying. He has his mother's deep dark brown eyes and cheekbones, but my nose, jawline and messy black hair. The New-born looked up and stares into my emerald eyes and oh God his eyes, his eyes can attract you to him like a moth to a flame. The Babe stops crying as he as stares into my eyes.

The Doctor stood there silently as statue as the father and son interacted.

As he stares into his eyes, he thinks about the limited time he and Reiko had and decides to honour her by keeping her 'no' their child.

"No, he's special" he said with a cold hard authority at send shivers down the the Doctors spine. He took enjoyment in his discomfort.

The Doctor nodded and leaves the son and father alone in the large dark room that has a red carpet, black walls with pillars carved into the walls at kind of resemblance a Greek architectural design, a desk with a computer, a king size bed, a black soft couch, shelf full of book and a huge painting to the side of a couple sitting on a cliff and a mountain in the clouds to the side of them and much more in the distance as the sun rises behind them, The Doctor think it is the Master and the Mistress with text on the bottom of the painting that says Segla Mountain in Senja, Norway. A few moments have passed as father and son keep staring at each other silently and he comes up with a name for him.

"Hello Kazumi", meaning harmony and peace and that is exactly, what he sees when he looks at him.

His eyes slightly light up in approval. 'Nishimura Kazumi', he thinks as a small smile starts to form on All for One face.


End file.
